


Sweetest Tongue Has Sharpest Tooth

by amberlo133



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlo133/pseuds/amberlo133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek used the same tactics to persuade Isaac to take the bite, as he did with Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Tongue Has Sharpest Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Derek being a creep, mentions of past abuse and hints of underage and dodgy consent. Canon-level violence. Un-betaed.

# Sweetest Tongue has Sharpest Tooth

"Need a hand?"

"Isaac collapsed back against the dirt wall of the grave. After the claws on the headstone and whatever the hell had lifted up the digger, he was expecting something that looked, well, monstrous. The man smiling down at him didn't look evil, at least he couldn't see any claws. Nevertheless, gorgeous, older, guys chatting up teens in cemeteries was slightly suspicious.

""Wh...who are you?" He asked timid and slightly disbeleiving; there was a crazy (possibly animal) grave robber out there. His potential savior grinned showing an incredible number of pure white teeth. Abercrombie and Fitch meets the Big Bad Wolf. It was unsettlingly attractive.

""A friend. Or I could be." He realised to his digust he was still cowering in the dirt, curled up in a position he was far too familiar with. This guy must think he was a complete screw up. Why was his instinct always to run and hide, never to fight like his brother? Unfurling cautiously he staggered to his feet, the fall into grave hadn't been pleasant and the black eye was the only visible example of an array of other older bruises.

"He glanced up and saw the stranger was now reaching down offering a hand to him. He hesitated but climbing out alone wouldn't have been easy, even if he was uninjured. He grasped the offered arm and winced as it was seized in a far tighter, more painful grip than he had expected. Then, as if he weighed nothing at all, the man lifted him out of the grave and set him on his feet, right in front of him. Very close to him. 

"He could feel the man's body heat in the cold night, feel his breath on his face and the firm grip on his arm. His heart was jack rabbiting in his chest and not entirely from fear. Up close the stranger looked even better, light eyes stood out in a stunning, smirking face and the slightly provocative clothes showed the kind of body men worked for years to achieve. The intense way the man was looking at him was short circuiting his brain and he wanted to step away, but if he did he would fall back into the grave. He was trapped. Instictively he broke eye contact and tilted his head down. 

""You okay, Isaac?" The stranger asked him softly, adding another layer of fear and pushing his heart rate up further. He hated that question and how did this man know his name? What else did he know?

""Fine. I'm fine." The man finally moved away though his fingers lingered as he let go of Isaac's arm.

""My name's Derek. You could say I have a proposition for you."

""Which is what?" He moved away cautiously, trying to act casual and lean against the digger despite the fact he was trembling and adrenaline was rushing through his body. It didn't do much good, Derek simply followed him, moving back into his personal space.

""I know all about you, Isaac, about your family, your father. What he does to you." he ran one finger alongt the underside of Isaac's black eye gently, but not so gently it didn't elicit a flare of pain. 

""I...I don't know what you're talking about. Lacrosse..."

""You can't lie to me. And you don't have to. I know everything" There was no pity in his voice only a sort of smug confidence, as if he knew exactly how this would end and was getting everything he wanted. He trailed a finger down along the outside of Issaac's ribcage, awakening both new and old bruises. "Even the freezer...all of it." A suffocating wave of shame enveloped his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut flinching away, people couldn't know, he imagined the way they'd look at him. He would be sent away. 

""How..."

""It dosen't matter." Hes said dismissing the turmoil raging inside Isaac. "What if I told you I could make it all go away? The bruises, the fractures. Give you the strength to fight back." His mind rebelled; he couldn't fight back, never, ever fight back. "Give you the ability to heal." That got his attention, he knew he couldn't abandon his father, not after what happened to his mother and his brother. But he wasn't stupid, the violence was getting worse and he was running out of excuses. 

"His eyes flicked up to Derek's and back down again. There was no pity there only some sort of posessive interest.

""It doesn't matter, it's not possible."

""It is, let me show you." Derek moved another step closer, resting a hand against the Digger level with Isaac's head and leaning forward. He thought his heart might actually beat right out of his chest, fuck, what was this guy going to do? Then he noticed what was happening, Derek's light eyes were bleeding into red and his teeth in the slightly open mouth were lengthening quickly into fangs. Hair started to sprout along his jaw and he gave a low growl eyes wandering over Isaac's stunned face and down his body. 

"His brain shut down, unable to process. To his relief Derek pushed away from him, smirking, his face slipping back to something more human. 

""You see? I could give you the bite: a real family, a pack, strength, speed...everything you want." He was promising the impossible, a way to survive his father who he still hoped would one day return to the way he had once been. Maybe, even the strength to earn some respect, to shake the crippling weakness of character and body his father abhorred. 

""What's the catch?" Derek's face closed off.

""Hunters. There are people who will kill werewolves when they get out of control. But some kill any they can find. No questions asked" He spat, eyes flashing back to red. It wasn't much of a deterrent, Isaac was used to a constant level of pressure and threat. And he was desperate.

""I don't care. I want it." Derek's eyes gleamed red hungrily.

""You're sure. There's no going back." 

""Yes." Derek was quiet for a moment, it seemed like he was listening for something, then he chuckled quietly. He came forward slowly and stood only inches away from Isaac. Placing his hands on the teenager's chest he leaned in and inhaled. Isaac was trembling all over by now, bracing himself and fighting the urge to make himself into a smaller target. This was one injury he would choose to have.

"Then to his horror Derek dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his hips. His stomach lurched, the sensation of looking down at the man at once repulsive and erotic. Again his face changed and his teeth lengthened, hands that had become claws slowly rucked up his t-shirt and pushed aside his jacket. He looked once more at Isaac's face who nodded, speechless. Rearing back with a growl he lunged forward sinking his teeth into Isaac's side. The pain was intense, robbing him of breath making his knees buckle. He grabbed onto the digger his head falling back and breath coming back in harsh pants. 

"In front of him Derek was human once again stumbling back wiping his bloody mouth. He stood up slowly, all trace of seductive confidence gone.

""I'll see you at the full moon." 


End file.
